Coma
by speedmonkey
Summary: Alright yeah I can't really summarize this except Calleigh think's Tim is dead when he's not. lol. Yeah totally lame summary but yeah please read and review anyways. A short many fic that I wrote because I was bored. lol.


Disclaimer: I don't own anyone. I would love to own Tim Speedle and Calleigh Duquesne but unfortunatley I don't trust me if I did CSI: Miami would be very very different. lol.

Pairings: speed/calleigh well kinda

Summary: I mentioned something over in the talleigh thread over at talkcsi and well i got inspired for a short little fic so yeah here it goes. lol.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Calleigh sighed as her alarm clock went off. She pressed the snooze but. She just didn't feel like getting up today.The alarm clock went off five minutes later, Calleigh angry got up yanked the cord out of the wall and through it across the room. Calleigh sighed and looked at a picture of him on her nighstand. She walked over and picked up the picutre. "We were supposed to get married. And you had to be an idiot and not listen to me. Why couldn't you listen to me." yelled Calleigh angrily. She looked down at his features on last time before it to got thrown at the wall. Calleigh cried and sank back down onto her bed. She had a feeling that today was only going to get worse.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Hey Calleigh." said Eric sweetly as Calleigh walked down the hallway. Calleigh didn't answer just made her way to the locker room. "Hello earth to Calleigh. You alright?"

"I'm just peachy."

Eric sighed. He knew exactly what was wrong with her. And he only wish he could help. "Calleigh look..."

"No Eric...you look. I have had it with everyone. I am so TIRED of putting a fake smile on my face and pretending that everything is ok. I'm...so tired of all of it."

"I know Calleigh but-"

"No...just back off." said Callegih stubbornly and walked off.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"You ok?" asked Horatio as he walked into trace and saw Calleigh had her head in her hands.

Calleigh looked up and wiped away a few tears. "You know it." replied Calleigh in her southern drawl.

"Calleigh...you know i'm here if you wanna talk about anything."

Calleigh nodded. "I know...its just...I can't believe he's really gone Horatio...I just..."

Horatio sighed. He should tell her. But she already thought he was dead. Why add on to her pain? "Calleigh...Tim loved you. I know it. You know it. Hell this whole lab knows it. But Calleigh he's gone. And you have to except that."

"I can't..."

"But you have to."

Calleigh sighed. "Would you mind if I took the rest of the day?"

Horatio shook his head. "No...go ahead."

"Thanks..."

"Sure."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Calleigh sighed as she knelt down on the soft grass. "Hey yankee...i've missed you. It's kinda hard to believe that you've been gone a year today. Everyone tells me that it's going to get easier but it doesn't. It...it just gets harder." Calleigh sighed and took a moment to collect herself. "Listen...I gotta go...but i'll come back later. I promise."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Calleigh...go home." said Donna the bartender as Calleigh walked into The Whisky Top.

"No. Give me the usual Donna."

Donna stood her ground. "Calleigh no."

"Donna...I am a paying customer now give me my freaking order."

Donna said and gave Calleigh a martni. "Thank you." Calleigh took the drink and drank it down. "Give me another." Donna hesitated but did as told. As Calleigh took the umbrella out of the glass Donna took this chance to use the phone.

"Yes...Lt. Caine...yeah...she's here again...alright...thank you."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Calleigh...honey...I think you've had enough." said Horatio as he looked down at the glasses scattered in front of her.

"No...its never enough."

Horatio sighed he knew he had to tell her know. "Come on I want to show you something."

"I don't want to go anywhere."

"Trust me you'll wanna see this."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Horatio what are we doing at this hospital?"

Horatio ignored her and got out of the car. Calleigh following. "Horatio please...tell me what's going on."

Horatio again ignored her and stopped in fron of a door with a police officer standing guard. "Give us a few minutes."

The guard nodded. "Sure Lt."

"Horatio do you wanna tell me what were doing here?"

Horatio turned around. "Ok...now when you go in there your going to have alot of emotions going threw you but you have to keep calm ok."

Calleigh nodded. And Horatio opened up the door. Calleigh starred at the lifeless form in front of her and glasped a hand over her mouth. "Oh my god."

"I wanted to tell you but...he was stupid to go into the program...we were setting it up at the jewlery store but the guys weren't really supposed to shoot him. But they did and..." Horatio gestured towards Tim.

"Why didn't you tell me?" started Calleigh. "If he would have really went into the program would I haven known?"

"No..he wanted it that way. He said as long as you thought he was really dead. Then in case if anybody got a hold of you you could actually say that you knew he was dead. He was only trying to protect you Calleigh."

Calleigh nodded. "Will he wake up?"

"We don't know."

Calleigh nodded. "Can I have a minute?"

Horatio nodded and stepped out of the room. Calleigh let out a shaky sigh and sat down next to him on the bed. Calleigh looked down and grabbed his cold hand. "Hey you...um...you need to wake up. For me please...Tim I love you so much." said Calleigh as she cried. "Please Tim...you gotta wake up."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

As the weeks went by Calleigh spent her evening at the hospital by Tim's side. The doctor said that there was no chance of him coming out of it, but Calleigh knew better. She wouldn't give up on him. Not yet. Not ever.

"Oh, Tim it was soooo funny. He just like totally fell on his but and..." Calleigh sighed. "You can't even hear me can you?" asked Calleigh as she rubbed his cheek softly. Calleigh sighed and went to get up to leave when she saw his finger move. "Tim..." said Calleigh softly. "Honey...come on squeeze my hand." Instead of squeezing her hand Tim opened his eyes. Calleigh smiled in excitment. "Hey baby...i'm gonna get your doctor ok."

Tim shook his head and tried to speak. "Sh...honey you have a tune down your throught don't talk."

Tim nodded and only gripped her hand tighter. "Alright...i'm not going anywhere." Tim smiled slightly and Calleigh kissed his forehead. "I will never leave you again."

THE END...Yeah ok that was totally dumb but please review anyways!


End file.
